The Voice Within
by Duda Amaral
Summary: Songfic DG com a música The Voice Within, da Christina Aguielera.Gina está sofrendo, a escolha a fazer é muito dificil, entre o que veio antes e o que é mais intenso.Dependendo da quantidade de reviews eu posto a continuação dessa song(hehehe...tem


_Young girl, don't cry_

_Menininha não chore_

_I'll be right here when your world starts to fall_

_Eu estarei com você quando o seu mundo começar a cair_

_Young girl, it's all right_

_Menininha está tudo bem_

_Your tears will dry; you'll soon be free to fly_

_Sua lagrimas irão secar, você logo estará livre pra voar_

Gina Weasley estava sentada em seu dormitório da Grifinória. Lágrimas manchavam o dever de poções que inutilmente ela tentava fazer. Há um ano acabara seu namoro com Dino Thomas. Há um semestre se via junta a Draco Malfoy cumprindo uma detenção. Começaram a ser quase amigos. Embora não admitisse, ela adorava o jeito irônico e arrastado com que respondia as coisas. Adorava como ele sempre tinha uma resposta na ponta da língua. Adorou quando ele sorriu para ela genuinamente, o sorriso mais bonito do que qualquer um que ela já tivesse visto. Adorou quando ele a beijou. E embora dissesse que odiava o garoto, sabia que o amava.

_When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream_

_Quando você está segura em seu quarto você tende a sonhar_

_Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems_

_Com um lugar onde nada é mais difícil do que parece_

_No one ever wants or bothers to explain_

_Ninguém nunca se importou em explicar_

_Of the heartache life can bring and what it means_

_O que uma dor no coração pode trazer ou significar_

Por que tudo tinha de ser tão difícil? Era por isso que relutava em admitir seu amor. As circunstâncias eram adversárias, era como se Gina fosse uma concha que quisesse ficar para sempre na areia; embora o mar a puxasse de volta para o oceano. Queria ficar sempre ao sol, com Draco; nunca ser levada de volta a realidade, queria que os lábios frios do garoto estivessem sempre colados junto aos seus. Sempre pensou que o amor era calmaria e paz; nos romances sempre lia de casais que eram portos seguros um para o outro. Ninguém explicava porque com ela não era bem assim, e o coração de Gina sangrava ,manchando mais sua alma do que suas lagrimas manchavam o papel.

_When there's no one else_

_Quando não houver ninguém_

_Look inside yourself_

_olhe para si mesmo_

_Like your oldest friend_

_Como um velho amigo seu_

_Just trust the voice within_

_só confie na voz interior_

_Then you'll find the strength_

_Ai você vai encontrar a estratégia_

_That will guide your way_

_a qual irá guiar o seu_

_caminho_

_If you will learn to begin_

_Você irá aprender_

_To trust the voice within_

_a confiar na sua voz interior_

Nada era como parecia, e embora seu coração dissesse "vai em frente", a razão lhe falava que ela estava arruinando um bom futuro.Olhou para si mesma.Talvez tivesse sido melhor continuar eternamente apaixonada por Harry Potter, e assim ter um escudo que a protegesse da força que a juntava ao loiro.

_Young girl, don't hide_

_Menininha não se esconda_

_You'll never change if you just run away_

_Você nunca vai mudar se você só fugir_

_Young girl, just hold tight_

_Menininha apenas se mantenha firme_

_And soon you're gonna see your brighter day_

_Logo você vai ver seu dia mais brilhante_

Gina enxugou as lagrimas. Ela tinha de ser forte; Draco não deixaria de ser um Malfoy porque ela estava trancafiada dentro da torre da Grifinória. Ela iria se manter forte, já que não tinha um escudo para se proteger do sentimento que dominava sua mente e sua alma, iria arranjar uma arma. Os Weasley teriam de conviver com o fato de que Gina já tinha certeza do que significava o verbo amar. E os Malfoy teriam de conviver com o fato de que Draco estava com uma Weasley, de uma família traidora de seu próprio sangue. O coração não escolhe quem ama.

_Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed_

_Agora um mundo onde a inocência é rapidamente clamada_

_It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid_

_É muito difícil se manter no chão quando você está com medo_

_No one reaches out a hand for you to hold_

_Ninguém estende uma mão para você se segurar_

_When you're lost outside look inside to your soul_

_Quando você está perdida olhe para fora olhe para dentro de sua_

_Alma_

Gina desceu da torre e foi falar com o irmão Rony. Estava com medo, ele era o mais ciumento, mas também, para ela que antes contava quase tudo a ele, estava sendo difícil esconder.Achou-o no saguão de entrada; junto a Harry e a Hermione

-Rony ,eu preciso falar com você.

-Fala Gin

-Lembra quando você se chateou comigo por que eu tinha rompido com Dino, e você falou que eu tinha de me aquietar com um namorado de uma vez só,igual a você e Hermione?

-Sim,eu lembro,e daí?

-Bom,eu achei um namorado com quem eu tenho certeza de que vou me aquietar.A minha vida inteira

-Nome?

-Draco Malfoy falou Gina extremamente receosa

Rony não reagira com Gina esperava.Reagira bem pior,ficara calado,olhando desconcertado para ela e depois para o vazio,com um ar de desapontado e fora embora."Porque ninguém poderia me dar uma mão,uma palavra de apoio?"Pensava Gina enquanto rumava para os jardins

_When there's no one else_

_Quando não houver ninguém_

_Look inside yourself_

_olhe para si mesmo_

_Like your oldest friend_

_Como um velho amigo seu_

_Just trust the voice within_

_Só confie na voz interior_

_Then you'll find the strength_

_Ai você vai encontrar a estratégia_

_That will guide your way_

_A qual irá guiar o seu_

_Caminho_

_If you will learn to begin_

_Você irá aprender_

_To trust the voice within_

_a confiar na sua voz interior_

Enquanto caminhava ela olhou para si mesma.Olhou para si mesma tentando buscar os conselhos que nem sua mãe poderia dar;aqueles incrustados em sua consciência.Sabia que não importava a cara de desapontado do irmão, ou os palpites que as pessoas poderiam dar, nada poderia mudar. Ela sabia que deveria seguir o que achasse mais importante,e embora preferisse o sentir o contrário; sabia que achava Draco mais importante, e que largaria a família por causa dele. Mas queria ela achar a família mais importante;afinal, esta ela teria a certeza de que sempre ao seu lado estaria, que seriam do bem e de nunca correriam o risco de se tornarem comensais da morte.Mas como já havia se dado conta,o coração não escolhe quem ama.

_Yeah..._

_Life is a journey_

_A vida é uma jornada_

_It can take you anywhere you choose to go_

_Pode te levar a qualquer lugar que você queira ir_

_As long as you're learning_

_Contanto que você aprenda_

_You'll find all you'll ever need to know_

_Você vai encontrar tudo o que precisa saber_

_(Be strong)_

_(seja forte)_

_You'll make it_

_Você irá vencer isso_

_(Keep it)_

_(Segure firme)_

_You'll make it_

_Você irá fazer isso_

_Just don't go forsaking yourself because_

_Só não abandone isso porque_

_No one can tell you what you can't do_

_No one can stop you_

_Ninguém pode te parar_

_You know that I'm talking to you_

_você sabe eu estou falando_

Draco Malfoy estava junto a uma macieira perto ao lago da lula gigante.Estava tacando pedrinhas na água,que davam três pulinhos até afundar.Então notou que Gina estava olhando-o

-Veio para me ver?

-Não.Eu vim porque aqui tem um monte de lama e eu quero muito sujar minhas vestes, Malfoy.

- Acho que você aprendeu algumas coisas comigo Weasley, como ser sarcástica. Parabéns; você passou no exame de admissão para ser a namorada do cara mais disputado do planeta.

- Malfoy, porque você me chama de Weasley se nós estamos namorando?

-Força de hábito,GINA.Porque você me chama de Malfoy?

-Força de hábito,DRACO.

Draco a pegou pelo braço,e a puxou para perto de si

-Eu não costumava ter este hábito

E a beijou, envolvendo-a em seus braços, e afundando as mãos no cabelo ruivo e macio de Gina. Os lábios de Malfoy sempre davam a Gina um arrepio, misturando o frio com o quente característico dos Weasley. Gina viu que aquele era seu destino, ser feliz nos braços fortes vestidos de lã escocesa cara e fina, digna de Draco Malfoy.

_When there's no one else_

_Quando não houver ninguem_

_Look inside yourself_

_olhe para si mesmo_

_Like your oldest friend_

_Como um velho amigo seu_

_Just trust the voice within_

_só confie na voz interior_

_Then you'll find the strength_

_Ai vocÊ vai encontrar a estrategia_

_That will guide your way_

_a qual irá guiar o seu_

_caminho_

_If you will learn to begin_

_Você irá aprender_

_To trust the voice within_

_a confiar na sua voz interior_

_That will guide your way_

_Que mostrará seu caminho_

_If you will learn to begin_

_Se voce aprender a começar_

_To trust the voice within_

_A confiar em sua voz interior_

Gina sentiu Draco afastar suavemente seu lábios dos de Gina, ambos olhando um para o outro com um estranho sorriso de satisfação, cumplicidade e encanto.Ficaram olhando um para o outro de mãos entrelaçadas por um bom tempo.Então Draco interrompeu o silêncio que pairava no ar

- Gina?

-Sim?

-Você já contou ao Weasley sobre nós?

-Contei hoje.

-Você vai continuar comigo?Sabe,eu não sou o que podem chamar de "cara confiável"Falou dando aquele sorriso irônico tão comum a ele.

- Eu vou! Decidi que vou todas as vezes que o amor me chamar. Eu vou, e vou de novo, se preciso mil vezes e ela se viu dando um sorriso sonhador, de orelha a orelha; igual aos que dava quando lia os livros de romance que tanto gostava. Mas agora estava vivendo o seu próprio romance E além do mais, eu gosto do perigo. Disse pegando uma pedrinha que estava nos cabelos de Draco e jogando na água.

-E você, já conversou com sua família?

- Não sou tão mal resolvido quanto você, Weasley. Falou Draco se aproximando para tornar a beija-lá ; deixando-a com a certeza absoluta de que fizera a coisa certa em ficar com ele.

_Young girl don't cry_

_Menininha não chore_

_I'll be right here when your world starts to fall_

_eu estarei com você quando o seu mundo_

_começar a cair._


End file.
